The Incidents Assortment
by PageKarasu
Summary: Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.    Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.
1. Incident 32' Use a Cup

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: Use a Cup

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi

Rating: R

Archive: : Incident 32

Summary: An error in observation reveals new information.

Notes: Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #32

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

/denotes thoughts/

* * *

Documentation – Incident #32012 recovered.  
Accessibility Clearance – FREE  
BTP – INCOMPLETE | searching for Incident #31012  
対象―ゆいひいろ : Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

Use a Cup

Heero crept around the corner to the kitchen as not to encroach upon the rare solitary moment before his eyes. Those eyes that rested on the side profile of his war partner. A contemplative look marred his face. He seemed to be staring at some dust behind the refrigeration component next to him. He watched Duo's slender fingers drummed across the table before they slid around his wine glass filled with clear liquid. A larger bottle of vodka left on the counter top.

Heero's throat bobbed in unison with Duo's own at every tossed back gulp. He was filled with deep wonderment at the idea of one ingesting large gulps of alcohol. It wasn't something he was keen on trying himself but watching Duo, he could help but want to wrap his lips around that very glass and try himself.

His attention was brought back to the long haired boy when he heard him push air through his teeth in 'tch' sound. Heero nearly choked as he watched Duo's eyes close as he began to rub his inner thigh in slow circular motions. Letting his metal blue eyes travel up to Duo's face, he noticed how there was a deep tinge of a blush striped across his cheekbones.

He thought it smart to let himself be discovered not a second sooner than he'd heard a second moan pass Duo's lips. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in a compromising way. As he neared the boy, he also took note of the sheen of sweat covering his face and neck.

"Hi there, Heero." Duo said cracking an eye open.

Heero nodded in acknowledgement. "Duo."

"What brings your spandex clad ass my way?" he prompted, sipping from his glass.

Heero thought for a moment. Why was he here? After the steady pace of events that started last night, he had admittedly become concerned for his friend. Duo did arrive quite early from his date last night.

His eyes drifted toward the refrigerating component as Duo stared at him pointedly.

"I just… well," he started, "I wanted to offer my services as consolation to your bad night; instead of drinking to quell your negative feelings. After all, I did cause somewhat of a scene. Quatre told me that I could be of use to you when I told him you were swearing at your dinner last night."

Duo was just staring at his glass so Heero went on.

"I rationalize it as this, Duo. You are a better focused when your emotions aren't clouding your good sense. Anything I can do to maintain your productivity is worth it."

He watched Duo finish off the liquid in one last big gulp.

"Your services?" Duo queried as almost as if to himself.

Heero nodded.

"As in what kind of services specifically?"

Heero shrugged. "I just saw you in here - drinking, sweating… groaning. I may not be too familiar with things like this but I am willing. For the greater good as they say…"

Heero was suddenly feeling nervousness at his impromptu offer and he had never felt in such away before as Duo stared wide eyed at him. Strip away all the layers of the war and pride covering and Heero was basically offering himself as a sexual treat to Duo. Heero was becoming impatient at the lack of response, an irritation igniting in his chest at the thought of rejection.

"Things like this …" Duo echoed.

Heero wrapped Duo's hand in his and placed the empty glass down. He took it as acceptance when Duo didn't pull away. Heero briefly wondered if he'd like the taste of alcohol on Duo's lips. He wasted no time as he dragged the dazed boy behind him by his wrist toward his bedroom, Duo following like a muted drone.

Even as the door slid shut behind them, Duo wondered if he should tell Heero he was jumping to conclusions again, that he was just drinking water. That he was far too tired after his five mile run and far too lazy after he got that Charlie horse in his leg to go to the far cabinet for a cup. The row of wine glasses lay on rack nearby within arm's length and the vodka lay untouched on the corner of the counter.

Maybe later, he considered. After all it was indeed for the greater good.

-Owari-


	2. Incident 43' For You, Ai Wood Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: For you, Ai Wood Duo

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi

Rating: PG-13

Archive: http:/www..com

Summary: How do I love you? Let me count the ways.

Notes: Notes: Thank you, Karen the Huntress for the concept of visual aids. I realize now, maybe I didn't do such a great job in expressing it but this fits well into the 'Incidents' Assortment Perhaps I'll dream something more 'delicious' up in the future. Furthermore, I apologize in advance for the terrible use of a title. *Cackles*

Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #43

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

/denotes thoughts/

* * *

Documentation – Incident #43012 recovered.

Accessibility Clearance – FREE

BTP – INCOMPLETE

対象―ゆいひいろ：Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

For You, Ai Wood Duo

Duo woke from his nap to endless racket. He was exhausted. Heero had been shuffling him around to odd places, looking at seemingly insignificant things all week long. The overhead projection 'briefing' incident being the worst; rebus puzzles and cryptograms created by Heero that no one on earth or colony could figure out. If Heero started a random game of charades, Duo was moving out.

Rounding the corner, he laid his eyes on his lover. Pieces of wood, screws and bolts were strewn out around him, albeit in an organized manner. The smell and anticipation of new furniture infused the room around Heero. There wasn't much room for maneuvering either around or past the construction and Heero wouldn't appreciate then intrusion anyway. Duo took to watching Heero for a moment with a shiver of excitement running down his spine at the compact muscles flexing as Heero raised two thick two by eight boards over his head with one hand, twisting at the torso, searching for the correct pile they went in.

"Oh finally building that bookcase? I was about to take all these books down to that secondhand bookstore I pass by everyday on the way to work." Duo said, giving the stacked boxes in the corner a good kick.

Heero peered up at Duo as he rambled on. The braided boy's full mouth seemed to move in slow motion; his expressive violet eyes looked as if they literally sparkled every few seconds. For Heero, this had been happening often. Duo would move, speak, just be in his presence and everything turned to slow motion around him. He knew it was in his head, knew in his heart what it almost certainly meant and was aware of the loss of coordination and grace when Duo was around. Both focused rapidly when the wooden panel slipped from Heero's fingers into the other unsorted boards with a crash. The look in Duo's face was one of recognition, but not of what Heero wished he would truly recognize. Heero knew that Duo thought he was irritated with him and his suspicions were confirmed as Duo mumbled something about being back in a couple hours and slamming the door.

"That's an odd shape for a bookcase." Duo observed, scratching the back of his head and walking up to it.

His long fingers traced the outline of the short, sharply slanted pieces and turned with a questioning look at Heero before turning back to further observe their new piece of furniture. He tried putting a book or two on the near vertical slabs of wood, staring at the books as they fell to the floor. Heero reached out to pull Duo by his shoulders, repositioning him to be further away from the contraption to take it all in and stepped off to the side to let Duo try again.

"It kinda… looks like a kanji character, Heero. I wish I could say which but I always get this," he said, bringing one hand in front of his face as if he were going to chop something, "mixed with this." He finished bringing his other hand up in the same motion, crossing his hands wrists over in an 'X'.

Ah, the directions the strokes went. Heero sighed inwardly. Building the bookcase in such a way to profess his feelings to Duo would be far too easy. His ability to express his feelings through visual aids didn't appear, after the multiple failed attempts, to be able to cut it this time either. He was becoming desperate.

"You didn't use the directions did you? Is this some kind of inspired work of art or something?"

Duo squawked as Heero all but tackled Duo from his left and they both crashed to the floor. The blue eyed boy pinned each of Duo's arms beside his head, straddling Duo's chest as he bent over at the waist to hover above him. Duo looked up at Heero with a pursed scowl on his face and Heero matched the look with one of his own.

"You're so damn sensitive about everything. If you wanted to love wrestle, a heads up would hav–"

The words finally and quite suddenly tumbled out of his mouth, cutting Duo off and slightly scaring him as Heero shouted them in the braided boy's face. "I love you!"

"Wha– You…?"

A recoil of embarrassment started in Heero's spine. Had he expected Duo to scream it back at him? He had hoped it wouldn't have been so hard in the first place. He wondered with horror if he should have said it at all if it was so difficult. He stared down at Duo, the silence from the boy beneath him brought his attention back from his musing.

"How long?" Duo asked quietly.

"Long time."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Heero rolled his eyes and got up, offering his hand to Duo to help him up. He did say so. In several ways, all week long. Duo took the proffered hand but didn't let go when Heero tried to take his hand back. The long haired boy presented a timid smile before using their linked fingers to pull Heero into a comforting embrace.

"Say it again, Heero."

Heero buried his face into Duo's neck, a feeling of bubbling emotion rising in him. He turned his head briefly glancing at the bookcase he'd created. It stood tall, nearly touching the ceiling, it was true books could probably never find comfortable residence on but it had a different purpose anyway. It stood as a gesture of love. Even if Duo never noticed, and Heero could now just say the words, the dark wooden slabs stroked out the kanji for love, 'Ai' nailed to their wall; it gave him such comfort and peace.

"I love you very much, Duo." Heero whispered.

–Owari–


	3. Incident 25' Two Halves Of a Whole

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Suing, no thanks!

Title: Two Halves of a Whole

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: none for now.

Warning: none

Archive: http:/www..com

Summary: Heero helps Duo work out his bad day.

Notes: Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #25

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

/denotes thoughts/

* * *

Documentation – Incident #25012 recovered.

Accessibility Clearance – FREE

BTP – INCOMPLETE

対象―ゆいひいろ：Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

Two Halves of a Whole

Duo stomped in their new apartment, attempting to formulate his book bag into a ball and slammed it against the wall. "What the HELL is that Professor's issue! Most unbelievable prick…" the long haired boy muttered, swears trailing behind him as he left his clothes scattered along the hallway.

"Duo?" Heero peered over his shoulder from his place in the kitchen, seeing clothes all over the place.

"Yeah. It's me." Duo said as he came out to meet Heero, following him to the table. He swirled the chair around and watched Heero eat or at least he looked like he was watching his roommate eat, though he was more staring through the messy haired boy. A few moments of Heero chewing slowly and staring at Duo and the anticipated venting came out.

"I can't place why he's always singling me out like that. Humiliating me."

And like always, his blue eyed friend offered up suggestions. Duo never could think clearly when he got angry. "Maybe he's intimidated."

"Doubt it. I'm brilliant, but he is more so and knows it." Duo snorted, motioning to Heero that he had a bit of mustard on the corner of his mouth.

Heero let his tongue dart out, "Maybe he's some kind of bigot."

Duo looked perplexed for a split second before nodding, "that could be it…are your sandwich pieces cut in shapes?"

Heero looked down at his plate shrugging and back at a laughing Duo. Scowling, he walked to clean his dishes off.

"Heero, I swear, I can be having the worst day and you'll somehow make everything not such a big deal…" Duo said as he massaged a temple before continuing, "He probably is a bigot. I just didn't realize I was so obvious."

"Well I didn't know."

That statement caused another roaring laugh from Duo. "You're so oblivious to that kind of stuff though, man." Duo was going to go on about the first time he told Heero that he was gay, then hastily stopped himself remembering how erotically awkward it was.

"My goals were different then. I only had the war on my mind, I didn't think of much else," Heero replied as he soaped up his hands, "Maybe he is interested in you."

Duo guffawed, "He's like 40 something and anyway, not every guy that gives me a hard time has a thing for me. If that were the case, you'd be at the top of the list."

The violet eyed boy didn't even realize what he had said until after it was said and all he heard was answering silence. Great. As he looked up to run damage control he noticed Heero wasn't even in the same room anymore.

"What the hell? Heero? It's rude to walk away when someone's talking, you know!"

"I have to get to work. I was getting ready." Duo heard his roommate say and followed his voice to the door.

Heero's foot was hiked up on a chair and he was tying off his boot. "Um, I didn't mean to…" he said watching as Heero strolled back to the kitchen, came back and dropped a plate in Duo's hands.

"It's fine. I'll be back tonight. Want to grab a drink after?"

"Yeah."

What a roller coaster of a day, Duo sighed as the door clicked shut. A drink sounded great. Duo flopped on the couch pushing the plate with its wrapped contents on the table. What an idiot he was. He ran the conversation over in his head. /…If that were the case, you'd be at the top of my list./ Doh! Every once in awhile, ever since Duo had let Heero in on the big ol' secret, there'd be an uncomfortable end to a weird conversation. One like what just occurred moments ago. It was the first one in a long time, but every time it happened it sent Duo through the wringer. It made his mind spin with possibilities of himself and Heero being together, touching one another, sleeping with one another… it re-ignited feelings that he had learned to quell.

"Stop it Duo…don't do this to yourself again. Just be happy that he's here." he said to himself as he reached for the plate, going over the ridiculous conversation again. /My goals were different then./ He heard Heero's voice ring through his head. …Then?

A frustrated shout came from his mouth as he unwrapped the paper towel covering the plate and blinked a few times.

"It's just a sandwich," Duo told himself, staring intently at the two misshaped hearts with bologna sticking out of the ends.

-Owari-


	4. Incident 28' Razor Sharp

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They don't belong to me. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: Razor Sharp

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi, Profanity, Nakedness

Rating: R

Summary: Heero Yuy ignores the concept of boundaries.

Notes: Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #28

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

* * *

Documentation – Incident #28012 recovered.

Accessibility Clearance – FREE

BTP – INCOMPLETE

対象―ゆいひいろ：Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

**Razor Sharp**

There had to be some type of building code for locks. Only now, in this very moment was Duo regretful of leasing his current apartment with Heero. It was temporary, just until they came into the money promised to them from the war. The braided boy didn't mind living with Heero, even with the impending and unavoidable awkward situations. Yeah, he kept telling himself that, but then an 'incident' would occur and he'd wonder how he ever got mixed up with Heero Yuy.

In almost perfect timing of Duo's thoughts, Heero walked into their shared bathroom – even as he heard the shower pelting water against the tile, even as he heard Duo shuffling around and even as he saw puffs of cloudy steam coming out from beneath the door. There's something to be said about privacy and Heero just didn't get that.

"Are you fucking crazy? Get the fuck out!"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Fucking Heero, WAIT your goddamn turn!"

Heero didn't quite understand why Duo was so upset. He merely needed to use the restroom. He was fairly sure he was aware of bathroom etiquette. Stand at least one urinal apart. Light a match. Toilet seat down for female guests. Wash your hands with soap and water. This was his bathroom so why was Duo so… he set his Prussian blue eyes onto Duo's blushing face… so embarrassed? He let his eyes trail over Duo's naked form and the thick layer of cream between his thighs.

Before Heero could even let the question leave the tip of his tongue, Duo guarded himself and started explaining rapidly.

"Yes. I'm shaving my crotch," he half shouted, body still as a statue and face redder than the stifling water could make him, "I heard from someone that it makes you more well-endowed and I have a date tonight. So get the fuck out! This is a solo mission, buddy."

Instead of taking his leave, Heero unzipped his pants and stood over the toilet.

"I will leave after I relieve myself. Anyway, Duo –" he paused until he flushed and washed his hands, "I have never seen you around any women, I have only seen you around that crazed looking mechanic that works on creating car models from old ship parts. I would like to know who it is in case we could be compromised. We are on Preventers orders still."

Heero could tell that in Duo's predicament, of his own making for that matter, that it was unlikely that he would deny him this information. Duo knew how relentless Heero could be.

"Just because he has a Mohawk doesn't make him crazed." Duo tried.

He spoke up when Heero looked as if he'd not leave. "That crazed mechanic is who," he sighed and paused, "Heero, you know I'm gay right?" Duo asked, mind reeling dizzily that he had just told Heero that with his dick in his hand.

Heero shook his head from side to side slowly, "No, I didn't know."

The room suddenly became devoid of air and Duo was trying to think up unsexy ways that this scenario could go. "Anyway… if you don't mind I'd like to finish up here." the boy said with what was left of his dignity, turning slightly away. His head snapped back around when Heero touched his shoulder.

"Let me see."

"What! Heero, no."

"I just don't understand why you would need to do this. You would do this for another person?" Heero asked looking honestly confused.

"No!" Duo said exasperatedly, "I'm doing it because I've never done it and now is as good a time as any."

Heero proceeded to turn an unbalanced Duo around staring at the lean boy's half hard cock as water pelted against the shaving cream around it. "It looks… more than adequate, Duo."

Again, Duo tried to cover his discomfiture and pure shock of Heero basically telling him he had a nice dick with jokes. He couldn't stop his mouth if he even wanted to, "Seen a lot of cock in your day, eh Yuy?"

With that, he watched as Heero spun on his heel, slamming the door behind him. He grinned at the closed door momentarily.

"Shit." Duo said as he dropped the soap.

-Owari-


	5. Incident 06' Clinical But Complimentary

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: Clinical But Complimentary

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi

Rating: PG

Archive: .com

Summary: Heero Yuy shows recognition in Duo Maxwell.

Notes: Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #6

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

* * *

Documentation – Incident #06012 recovered.

Accessibility Clearance – FREE

BTP – INCOMPLETE

対象―ゆいひいろ：Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

**Clinical But Complimentary**

Heero knew it was going to be more trouble than the actual mission. He knew for a fact how much Duo favored parties. He'd outright stated that next to demolition, parties were his favorite type of missions. Recently unremitting as these missions were, Heero knew Duo took every opportunity to know when and where. Much to Duo's misfortune, Heero ran Alpha in these missions with the orders coming directly to him; recommended as always, one of the other pilots was to accompany him. Without a doubt, no amount of fierce purple eyes or charismatic grins would sway the soldier's decision on who would go with him.

More commonly known as bodyguard, they were merely called upon with the intent to blend into the crowd whilst protecting their mark. Duo was well aware of this and why he insisted on defying every order was a mystery to the Prussian eyed pilot. Heero groaned in dismay at the memory of his first mission to guard a politician, he just was not meant for those types of missions. So easily enough at Duo's request to consider him, Heero mentally made note of all of the braided boy's talents; the fact that the Gundam pilot was overjoyed there would only be a remote chance that he might have to kill anyone in these missions was not considered such a skill.

As many of a string of bodyguard missions delegated to watch Relena, She had been excessively traveling to convene with random politicians to better commune her views on pacifism. All those gaudy old geezers, as Duo called them and their unhappy wives would inevitably be expecting something more than mere words. They wanted progress and action and tonight was planned the beginning of such actions. She would have to make her debut and so tonight, especially, Duo would not get his way. Heero looked across the room to the meet the gloomy aura surrounding his comrade.

The long haired boy stared spitefully at Heero who sat with his hands neatly folded in his lap on the bed across from him. Both dressed in spectacularly cut formal wear for what was to be a party was ruined by the ominous atmosphere. With less than ten minutes to convince Heero, Duo began calmly. Heero barred himself for the same fight he'd had multiple times in the last couple weeks.

"It's been Trowa for the last four successive bodyguard details, Heero."

"Tonight will be the fifth." Heero said plainly.

"You know I'm better for it. I hadn't said anything about this mission until now because I trusted that you'd reasonably choose me this time, but this is ridiculous."

That earned him a noncommittal grunt.

"I'm not sitting out on this one. Trowa needs a break and," Duo paused for a second holding a finger up. "Wait, can you not work with me or something? I thought we worked best together."

Heero opened his mouth to tell Duo how ridiculous _that_ would be and then promptly shut it. He wouldn't be baited into another argument this time. He stared hard at Duo, faulting him for weakening his resolve, a bit satisfied in noticing how his hair stuck out from his braid in growing irritation as well.

"Let's cut the bullshit then," Duo gritted out as he glanced at Trowa walking into the room, dressed much in the same way, "be fucking honest for once because I'll never buy that you think Trowa is better for this than I am. Frankly, I'm–"

With a heaving sigh Heero spoke up, "You are too attractive."

All arguments died on his tongue as Duo gawked at Heero like he just had spoken in a dead language. Heero slightly faltered, quickly regaining his composure and further explaining himself. "Everyone notices you when you walk into a room, get yourself a drink, run off at the mouth in a crowd and especially when you think you are blending in by dancing in that way you do. All eyes are on you and that is the complete opposite of our mission objective."

The heart shaped face bore a scowl and Trowa leaned against the doorframe quietly.

"Dancing I'll give you. I mean who can resist," Duo replied sarcastically with a loss at how to respond to Heero's… compliment? Nervously twiddling the end of his braid and rolling his eyes he went on, "I don't have to dance you know. That doesn't mean leave me out of the parties, more specifically the missions, Heero. I'm meant for these missions. I really can blend in."

Heero pushed a thumb to his temple unconvinced. "You bring too much attention to yourself and your company. Not to mention your hair. We are at these parties to retain anonymity and keep our charges safe. I shouldn't have to question the efficacy of our security. You are far too memorable."

The braided boy looked to Trowa who was tapping his watch. Heero grabbed his suit coat and headed for the door.

"I'll cut it all off then, ya bastard! Become someone less memorable! If I'm not here for the missions, what the hell AM I here for?"

The statement caused an unanticipated reaction out of Heero, who dropped his coat to the floor and turned around wild-eyed, coming quickly nose to nose with Duo, "You are a liability for these particular set of stealth missions. This tantrum is unprofessional. Get – over – it." He then turned away, once again grabbing his coat from the floor and walking out.

"Heero Yuy! I'm the fucking King of Stealth and you damn well know it!" Duo shouted, as he slammed the door shut behind the two boys.

Trowa's voice echoed softly down the hall earning a sidelong glance from Heero, "Yes, far too memorable."

–Owari –


	6. Incident 07' Acting Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: Acting Out

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi

Rating: PG

Archive: Livejournal

Summary: The result of Heero Yuy's choice.

Notes: Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #7

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

_/denotes thoughts/_

* * *

Documentation – Incident #07012 recovered.

Accessibility Clearance – FREE

BTP – INCOMPLETE

対象―ゆいひいろ：Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

**Acting Out**

Heero knew Duo was here; he saw him everywhere. Just as the thought galloped through his mind, a boisterous laugh from the foyer so insanely loud that it had to be Duo rang over much of the chatter in the surrounding area.

"Let it go, Heero." Trowa warned.

Heero let the thought gallivant through what was left of the free space in his head before turning a defiant eye back on his current partner.

"If Duo was set on making an appearance Heero, he would," Trowa leaned in close neglecting the identical earbuds that allowed them to talk over distance, "suffice to say, it may have been a more logical strategy to have chosen Duo as your partner on this one."

That earned a deep scowl from Heero. As if he wouldn't have come to that possible conclusion on his own. If only Duo would have given him five minutes of peace. Admittedly, Heero was fatigued from being thrown off kilter by the braided boy; tired of having to complete his main objective and never failing to have to complete a secondary mission over a wreck loose pilot as well.

Another raucous round of laughter from the direction of the foyer had Heero slinking against the far wall, not even noticing the couple that stared at him as if he had – had a little too much champagne. Upon closer inspection, he could only glare at the man that was definitely not Duo, flirting outrageously with two women. He sighed inwardly to himself and swept his eyes to his charge. She sat across the room at a long cloth covered table with Trowa at her side.

Heero noted reluctantly that Duo was correct in his observation; Trowa looked concentrated but a bit worse for wear. Heero made a mental note to apologize to him when an opportunity presented itself. Both for having him sub in for Duo on his orders and for making him do all the work as he contritely tried to weed Duo out… as if he were even really here.

His eyes swayed once more to the foyer and then to the balcony. A young man with a slim build and bounce in his step took a drink from another man leading him further unto the night and awkwardly for Heero, it somehow produced an odd unidentifiable feeling within him.

Was that Duo? He gave another quick glance in Trowa's direction and bee-lined for the balcony. If Duo thought he could crash the party and find a lover of some sort he had another thing coming.

Heero's mind raced as he rounded a large decorated potted plant. He knew how ridiculous his thoughts were sounding, but he was unable to stop himself from his search. As he attempted a stealthy glance, a man abruptly ran into him nearly causing his untouched drink to slosh and spill all over himself. Without even an apology the man rushed past like a freight train and into the crowd.

Suspicious immediately, Heero motioned to Trowa his concern. A quick acknowledgement had Heero standing without cover in the balcony's entrance as he marked a lone figure facing away, sitting on an adjacent balcony and on his balcony he saw one man leaning into the other, engaging in a tentative kiss before losing all pretenses and outright making out against the balcony's banister.

Heero's eyes flew to his hands in something akin to another version of embarrassment as he plucked at the bizarre lavender bracelet guests were forced to wear as a sign of a promise of a peaceful night.

Heero walked back into the main room, eyes once again sweeping over the premises. Taking his place next to Trowa, the uni-banged boy whispered a few words. "I did not see the man you signaled to."

Heero frowned. "He was definitely suspicious. I will keep him in mind. Go ahead."

Trowa nodded and made his way to the bathrooms, eyes shifting around the crowd with his own adaptation of stealthy grace.

Relena looked to Heero briefly, resting her hand briefly on his forearm in a gesture of appreciation. He nodded, only momentarily catching her eye before she turned back to the politicians who urged her into drawing out more schematics and brainstorming.

His thoughts rounded back to Duo. Surely, their argument earlier wasn't enough to spur the other pilot into some irresponsible action. Duo would surely consider his position before his feelings and would respect the job they were trying to do. He wouldn't...

Heero started tersely. He couldn't understand why it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of it. _/Thoughts cloud attention and attention is of the utmost importance tonight./_

Heero sighed, raising his gaze to see Trowa coming out of the bathroom with a casual stride back to Relena's side. His ice blue eyes swung to a man talking quietly but animatedly with a pair of older women a couple feet in front of him and his feet set in motion before he could even will them not to. As Heero touched the man's shoulder expecting to drag him out of the room with the intent of tying him to a tree, the long rope of brown hair tied loosely draping down the man's back smacked at Heero's chest, soft black eyes staring at him curiously. _/Not Duo./_

The moment he turned to walk back he heard Trowa shout through the com-link and saw the man that had bumped into him earlier force his way a large crowd through the other side of the room. It didn't take a genius to see his aim was Relena, even before he reached into his suit jacket. Cursing he ran toward her - her shocked blue eyes the last thing he saw before he fell to the floor on top of her.

He had expected to feel dizzy, blood seeping from somewhere in and around him, but was mutely shocked to find people around him screaming at the unmistakably dead man laying not ten feet away from him and Relena.

He stood quickly helping her to her feet, checking her for injury while she patted down her dress and hair. Shocked and horrified eyes darted between himself and the dead man on the floor.

He bent close to her, "I'm sorry."

"No. Thank you." She said, looking up at Trowa who had pushed through the group of morbid onlookers.

"I didn't have a clear shot." He said, leaning close so only Heero could hear.

"What?" _/Then who?/_

* * *

The night ended without further incident and after parting ways with Trowa, Heero walked heavily into his shared room, guiltily replaying the night's events in his head. If it wasn't for his

thoughts constantly orbiting Duo, the assassin wouldn't have even had a chance... Damn Duo.

"Ye-ow! You look worse for wear. Quite a party, was it?"

Heero growled, "You tell me!"

He looked over the braided boy who sat shirtless and in his boxers along his bed with a confused look marring his features. That just pissed Heero off even more.

"Do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

"Well that remains to be seen." Duo snapped at Heero's tone as he flung himself back against his pillows.

Suddenly Heero was straddling him, one hand putting pressure around the front of his neck and the other reaching up to loosen his bow tie and buttoned shirt.

"You were there?"

He saw Duo open his mouth, but before Duo could even think of responding, Heero lifted up Duo's right hand that was grasping at the hand around his neck. Matching lavender bracelets rubbed against one another and Duo tried bucking Heero off of him in response.

"I told you not to go! I told you not to draw attention to yourself, Duo!"

In a fluid movement Duo rocked himself up and into Heero's lap. "And did I? You didn't even know I was there! If anything, a Heero stamped thank you should be in order. I saved you and Relena!"

"It wouldn't have even been a problem if I hadn't been making sure you weren't where you weren't supposed to be!"

Duo groaned in frustration and gave Heero a good hard push into the mattress before rolling off him and heading to the small kitchen to pull out a glass.

"It's not my problem that you kept thinking I was somewhere I wasn't. Maybe you should ask yourself why you kept looking for reasons to find me. I proved I could maintain anonymity and you should have just trusted me."

"Trust you? You don't follow orders!" Heero seethed, looking away from Duo rubbing at his neck.

"Mmm. You're right, I don't. I guess were at a standstill then, Heero."

Heero's head swirled with their conversation and for some outlandish reason he felt as if he were the one who was completely wrong. Was that just Duo twisting words and situations again? Shaking his head, Heero got up and made his way to their shared bathroom, allowing him some time to think. When he came out and lay back on his bed, he glanced in his idiot of a partner's direction. Duo was lying on his side with his hands beneath his cheek, the lavender bracelet openly enhancing the purple in his eyes as he stared across at Heero in his bed.

Heero put an arm over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Heero."

It really wasn't Duo's fault that his paranoia and controlling nature had him acting the way he had.

"Fine." Heero mumbled.

"So it's me from now on, right?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nah," Duo replied, giving a short laugh, "but you'll see soon enough I'm the only one anyway."

Heero groaned with that same unidentifiable feeling in his stomach that he'd been having all night and rolled over to face the wall.

–Owari–


	7. Incident 04' In Dire Need of Mothballs

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Suing, no Thanks!

Title: In Dire Need of Mothballs

Author: PageKarasu (Neru)

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi

Rating: PG

Archive: Livejournal

Summary: If it's true what they say about moths to flames…

Notes: Part of the 'Incidents' assortment. Incident #4

Monitoring of Heero Yuy. Seems his brain is quite the extraordinary tool and all things extraordinary are watched.

Unsorted interactions concerning Pilot 01.

* * *

Documentation – Incident #04012 recovered.

Accessibility Clearance – FREE

BTP – INCOMPLETE

対象―ゆいひいろ：Subject – Yui, Hiiro

* * *

**In Dire Need of Mothballs**

Duo swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the counter. His throat bobbed as he drank deeply from his water bottle. He had tried to coerce Heero into a race on the way home from their run, but just like always he ignored any attempt at a little fun in their currently drab lives. Heero keeping his pace came in but moments later, bending at the waist to retrieve his own water from within the refrigerator.

"Uh Heero, you have a large hole in the seam of your spandex." Duo declared, covering a smile behind his water bottle.

Heero rose slowly to stare at Duo around the refrigerator door. "What are you doing looking there in the first place?"

Duo reddened and scoffed. "Get a hold of yourself, Heero. It's just hard to miss the white of your underwear between black."

Heero would never admit his initial embarrassment as he all but shuffled sideways into the next room.

* * *

If there was one thing Heero never did, it was forget. Despite his outward rigidness, he had not forgotten the way he felt, even days later from the discovery of a hole in his spandex. That was why as Duo came into the room, Heero attempted to feign casualness by slouching against the sofa and spreading his legs. For all his attempt, Duo seemed to still look at him as if he were awkward. He glared at Duo as he watched him make himself comfortable in a way Heero obviously couldn't on the arm of an adjacent chair.

"Okay, Heero I swear I'm not trying to look, but you have another hole," the braided boy declared once more, pointing to the space between Heero's casually spread legs, "right there."

"How is this possible?" Heero asked, more to himself than to Duo as he bowed his body in attempt to see.

"I don't know, man. Maybe it's a sign from the powers that be," he said wiggling his fingers for emphasis, "for you to lose the spandex for something less… spandex-y."

Heero frowned. "I just bought two new packs."

Duo contorted his face as he thought of just where Heero might purchase packs of spandex. As he opened his mouth daring to ask, he noticed Heero walking slowly up the stairs in his own contemplation.

The braided boy gathered his keys and jacket, following Heero up to their shared room. He sat on Heero's bed as Heero pulled out another pair of spandex discarding his ruined ones and fluidly slipping them on, crossness marring his movements.

Violet eyes roamed up Heero's body, pointing out hesitantly to the couple of holes along the inside of one of Heero's thighs and then as if wanting to avoid the oncoming combustion from Heero, focused on intently lacing his boots. Heero stared incredulously at his legs as if they had betrayed him in the worst way.

"Maybe it's moths." Duo offered.

"Then where the hell are your holes?" Heero said irately as he examined every pair of spandex he owned, fingering the holes of each ruined set.

Duo snickered as he walked out the door and closed it. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, intentionally making it sound foul.

Heero followed, opening the door and watching Duo hop down the stairs two at a time. Of course Duo would leave him with a dilemma to figure on his own. Where was he off to in such a hurry anyway, Heero thought as he clicked the door shut and swung his eyes to the floor.

A deep gasp was heard by absolutely no one as he bent over and reached into the wastebasket near the door. He rubbed multiple circular small pieces of fabric between his thumb and forefinger, watching them as they floated back into the trashcan.

Heero let the air rush out of his lungs with words, "I'll kill him."

He took large strides to the window only to see Duo skip a little bit faster down the block.

–Owari–


End file.
